


Happy Birthday

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter Parker is turning sixteen





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much to everyone who is following this series! you have all given me such great responses for this series and I am overwhelmed by all the love that this is still receiving! You guys are all such amazing readers and thank you for all the support. 
> 
> I'm slowly making my way through all the prompts I receive so thank you for your patients.
> 
> This prompt is from aaeiilnn from Fan Fiction: you haven't done any birthday chapter yet? peters birthday and tony literally has no idea what to get him bec may already got the lego set, pepper got the other thing he wanted to get
> 
> I'm also going to combine this prompt from a peter parker staan on AO3: What about: Tony and Pepper have a talk with Aunt May. Peter's worried he's in trouble. In reality, they were just signing the papers. ;) Adoption if you didn't get it.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

Peter had looked around the room, his stomach full of food and happiness. He couldn’t have asked for a better sixteenth birthday.

 

* * *

 

 

The day had started with soft hands carding through his hair. He had blinked away the sleep that clouded his mind and smiled sleepily at his Aunt’s face.

 

“Happy birthday, kiddo,” May smiled.

 

“Thanks May,” Peter grinned. He scooted over on his bed and had made room for May.

 

She took the invitation and stretched herself out along side him, propping herself up on one of his unused pillows.

 

“I got you something,” May said, handing over a wrapped gift that she had been cradling.

 

Peter heaved himself up, taking the gift with a bright smile. “Thanks May! You didn’t have to get me anything though.”

 

May scoffed and shook her head. “Of course I did! You’re sixteen! Go ahead and open it.”

 

Doing as instructed, Peter ripped into the paper, tossing it aside so that it landed on the floor.

 

“What?! No way! May, thank you so much!” Peter stared in awe of the brand new Nintendo Switch in his hands.

 

It was expensive and more than what should have spent on him. He knew things were tight but she had spoilt him too much.

 

“Stop thinking about the cost,” May said, nudging his shoulder with hers, reading his thoughts easily. “You’ve done so well Peter, with everything and you deserve something special. Enjoy it for me, please.”

 

“I will,” Peter leaned over and gave her a tight and awkward hug.

 

“I’m going to make us some pancakes for breakfast,” May rolled herself off the bed and landed on her feet. “Ned will be over soon and later on tonight you have your party at the compound.”

 

“Thanks again, May,” Peter said.

 

“Open it! Set it up and I’ll get breakfast started,” May said and with another bright smile she closed the door behind her as she left.

 

Ned had come over not long after they had finished breakfast. They had spent the day making the new Lego set that Ned had gifted him and later in the afternoon MJ had joined them, giving Peter a birthday kiss.

 

“I know you keep losing them,” MJ said, handing over her gift.

 

Peter grinned when he unwrapped a brand new backpack and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks, MJ.”

 

Then May had bundled them up in the car and had driven them too the compound where the celebrations continued.

 

Peter could only stare as the front of the compound was completely obscured with a giant banner that read _Happy Birthday Spider-Man!_

 

“Whoa,” Peter breathed, eyes shining.

 

“Dude, that’s awesome,” Ned grinned.

 

The moment they had stepped into the compound the Avengers had swarmed him and the part had begun.

 

* * *

 

 

“Getting tired?”

 

Peter grinned at Tony as he approached him, a plate of cake in one hand.

 

“This has been the best day ever,” Peter grinned. “Thank you, for everything.”

 

“Night’s not over yet kid,” Tony said. He shifted, clearing his throat a little. “Come with me.”

 

Peter followed Tony out of the main living room where the party was being held. Tony ditched his cake on the nearest table and Peter quickly did the same. They were silent as they moved through the compound and Peter quickly became nervous. All the other Avengers had given him gifts (though he said he didn’t need anything from them) in the main room. Peter really wasn’t expecting anything from Tony, not after everything that the man had done for him.

 

They didn’t speak until the reached Tony’s lab, the door clicking shut behind them.

 

“Take a seat,” Tony said.

 

Peter did, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans and swallowing thickly. “So, uh, what’s up?”

 

“I have something for you,” Tony said, going over to the desk and retrieving a large envelope. He came back to Peter, taking a seat so they were facing each other. “It’s from both me and Pepper but we don’t want you to feel like you have to accept it.”

 

“You- you didn’t have to get me anything,” Peter stumbled. “The suit, being Spider-man. It’s more than enough.”

 

Tony smiled. “You’re sixteen, Peter. Let us spoil you.” He shifted the envelope in his hands before handing it over.

 

Peter carefully opened it and his brows furrowed as he took out a bunch of paper. He glanced as Tony who was worryingly silent, his two index fingers pressed to his lips. Swallowing, Peter looked back down at the papers and read through them.

 

His lips parted and his eyes widened as he read the words over and over again. Finally, he looked back up to Tony, his eyes shining.

 

“Do you mean this?” he asked, voice choking. “You -you want to adopt me?”

 

Tony let out a nervous breath. “Yeah, we really do. You have been the biggest blessing in our lives. We love you Peter and we want to legally be your parents. We talked to May and she has totally agreed and full supports whatever decision you decide.”

 

Peter’s hand trembled, the paper’s shaking in his hand. “I- this is- this is one of the best gifts I’ve ever received.”

 

“Yeah?” Tony asked, his eyes hopefully.

 

Peter launched himself out of his seat, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and hugging him tightly.

 

Tony grunted but hugged Peter back, breathing him in. He felt hot tears drip down onto his neck and he patted his son on the back.

 

“Thank you,” Peter’s said, his voice muffled and wet. “I love you, thank you.”

 

“No, kid. Thank you. We love you too,” Tony said.

 

They held each other for a moment, allowing the overwhelming possibilities of the future ahead of them to settle. Eventually the pulled away, Peter hastily wiping his eyes and giving Tony a bright but watery smile.

 

“When can I sign?” Peter asked.

 

Tony chuckled, standing up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll set up a date as soon as possible.”

 

“Thank you,” Peter said, sinking into Tony's side.

 

“Come on, we still have a party going on,” Tony said, squeezing his shoulder.

 

The smile didn’t leave Peter’s face as they headed back to the main living room. As soon as he saw Pepper he raced across the room to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

 

Pepper stumbled but caught them both, hugging Peter back and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. She caught Tony’s eyes, her own sparkling with joy and a bright smile adorning her face.

 

Yeah, they were going to be the best god-damn super hero family the world had ever seen.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :D


End file.
